


Ice Slaying

by Sm3llyCheese



Series: Untitled Olympic Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Figure Skater Castiel, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Ice Skating, Olympic Medalist Dean, Probably ooc, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sm3llyCheese/pseuds/Sm3llyCheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel manages to get Dean on the ice for the first time in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Slaying

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is pretty rubbish, but I could only think of that one.  
> I don't have a beta, so it's probably riddled with errors. Also, I'm british, so some language I used might seem odd.

Dean’s not sure how he ended up at the local ice rink, bundled in layer upon layer of warm clothing as his boyfriend, Castiel, confidently strapped death traps onto his feet.

It was probably something he said. Possibly, maybe, most definitely something he said the previous night. Then again, Cas had deliberately made him so blissed out that Dean would’ve agreed to anything.

Dean quickly mulled over the possibility of backing out using the excuse of having been under the influence, but quickly discarded the idea, thinking of Cas trying to hide his hurt.

Castiel looked up with a smile and a nod, patting Dean’s skate-clad ankle, and grabbed Dean’s hands, hauling him into a wobbly standing position. Dean trembled and almost went back down, eyes comically wide, but steadied himself quickly, one hand on the wall, the other clinging onto Cas’ shoulder. After a moment of hovering, Castiel stepped back, leaving Dean balancing on his own.

“See, that’s not so hard now, is it?” Cas grinned. Dean wanted to hate him a little bit, but found his heart melting a little bit at how happy his boyfriend looked. Castiel seemed to sense his thoughts and beamed, pressing a kiss to the end of Dean’s pink nose.

“Now you only have to get onto the ice. Don’t worry Dean, it’ll be fine, I’ll be right next to you the whole time.” Castiel smiled and held out a hand to help Dean waddle slowly out of the changing room.

Dean looked uncertainly at the ice, clinging onto the barrier with one hand and onto Cas with the other, desperately rethinking the idea of backing out.

His eyes flicked up to Cas' face and the latter tried to smile reassuringly without giggling. Dean hardened his resolve and nodded determinately at Castiel.

Cas skated backwards slightly as his boyfriend moved to put his foot on the ice, then held his trembling arm as the other skate joined its pair. Dean now grasped at him with both hands, looking scared, and Cas exaggerated his own stance so that Dean would mimic it.

Once Dean had settled into a tense, but better, position, Cas slowly started skating backwards with precise and confident movements, gently pulling Dean with him, until halfway around the rink he started introducing the right movements to go forwards and encouraging the beginner to try move with him. The first few steps were shaky and almost knocked them both to the ground, but Dean started to gain more confidence and moved slowly but surely in time with Castiel.

Cas grinned widely and coaxed one of Dean's hands off of his sleeve until he was only clinging slightly to one of his arms.

"See, we'll have you jumping in no time." Cas joked, proud of his boyfriend's progress. Dean just glowered at him without heat from above his scarf and concentrated on each movement of his skates on the ice.

Slowly Dean learned how to turn smooth corners and Cas managed to move to his side, ready to catch him should he fall. Dean gained enough confidence to work his had down from his grip on Cas' forearm to slightly crushing his fingers, but it was then that one of the teenagers messing around with a puck clipped Cas' outside shoulder.

"Hey!" Dean grumbled loudly as he startled.

The kid looked back and sneered.

"Maybe you shouldn't be out here if you didn't know how to skate, faggot." He spat out spitefully, his cronies chuckling along.

"You think that's an insult, dickhead?" Dean was angered despite being so uncertain on the ice.

"Duh. I bet that faggot of a boyfriend of yours doesn't even know how to skate either. Dumb fucks." Dean was torn between being furious for his boyfriend and laughing out loud.

"You think he couldn't skate circles around your sorry asses?" Dean managed to get out between dark chuckles.

"Dean..." Cas started, though he really did want to show these idiots what skating actually looked like.

"Go on Cas, I'll just cling onto the side here. Show him."

Cas shrugged and shucked his heavier jacket, leaving him in his leggings and light jumper.

He motioned to the other young man.

"Shall we?" The other scoffed and poised himself to go.

Dean counted down and they were off like a shot. Luckily there weren't many people present, so dodging was minimal, even though Cas did have to avoid a nasty attempted trip from the other skater. For the first quarter, Cas kept up easily, then pushed ahead, calculating distances well before actually skating circles around the other. Dean could see the hater getting redder and he looked like he was going to explode when Cas managed to pull off a triple twist followed by a double and still be in the lead. The cronies had stopped by halfway and now just stood with their jaws on the ice. Dean leant over with an evil grin.

"Did we forget to mention he's competed in the Olympics twice? Two gold medals and a silver. In figure skating. Oh, and I'm the world champion in shooting competitions. As well as cross country skiing. Still feel so good for jeering at a couple of queers? Get over yourselves." Dean smiled sweetly and turned back to The Race just in time for Cas to pull up next to him with a spray of ice towards the shocked teenagers.

It was a full 5 seconds before they were joined by the panting loser.

"Hey Cas, I was just informing these young fellows about your medal collection." His boyfriend blushed.

"Bragging again?" Dean shrugged with a grin, watching as the group gathered up their leader and quickly moved away. He turned back to Cas and placed his lips against the shorter man's temple with a small smile.

"Hmm if I wanted to brag I woulda just told given them a blow by blow account of last night." Cas hit him on the arm and blushed to the tips of his ears whilst shushing him with his hand, looking scandalized.

"Dean!" Dean chuckled and soon Cas was smiling, giggling along.

"Love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far!
> 
> I'm thinking of making this into a series, introducing how they met (at the winter olympics), but I'm not too sure yet. Please comment and kudos if you think it's a good idea!


End file.
